My Litte Corner
by Pokemon67
Summary: DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVE NOT PLAYED BIRTHRIGHT AS IT IS A BIG SPOILER! Summary: With the weight of his siblings deaths and the pressure of rebuilding a kingdom, Leo tries hard to cope in the one safe place he knows.


_My Little Corner_

 **Me: I WILL WARN YOU ONE LAST TIME. IF YOU HAVE NOT PLAYED BIRTHRIGHT THEN DO NOT READ THIS AS IT IS A BIG SPOILER!**

 ***takes deep breath***

 **Okay, so I have had this in my head since finishing Birthright. Let me just say it was a sad experience. Especially since I had married Leo in Conquest. Anyway, enjoy, and go buy Revelation. I hear it helps cure the post Birthright Depression.**

 **Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

 _~Pokemon67 would like to apologize in advance for any and all grammatical errors. The idiot wrote this late at night because her imagination is keeping her up. Please accept her apology. Thank you and enjoy the story~_

Castle Krakenburg had many corridors that led to many different rooms. Hallways, stairwells, and secret passages were so numerous that it was all to easy to get lost if you were not either equipped with a map or had not grown up there.

Leo's room was down one of those many, narrow, twisting passage ways. His room was across the hall from his sisters' rooms, and right next to Xander's, all of which were now empty.

Though the stately room was furnished with beautiful furniture-plenty of plush chairs and a soft bed- Leo was not sitting on any of it. Instead, he was curled up in a ball, sitting in the corner of the room.

He was cold, but he could not bring himself to reach over and grab one of the silky, warm covers off his bed. To do that he would have to leave his corner, and leaving it for a second could be perilous.

In his corner, everything was safe. Everything was where it should be. Everything was organised and perfect. His corner was far away from the window, away from the view of the kingdom that his father had wrecked, that was far from perfect.

Another thing that was perfect was Xander. Xander was perfect. Or, had been perfect. He was strong, brave, and the perfect leader. Another person that had been perfect was Elise. Funny, how whenever Leo had been around her, he had thought the opposite. Being bubbly and laughing all the time had been so immature to Leo. But now, Elise was gone too. How strange it was that only now, when it was too late to appreciate her perfection, Leo noticed it.

Yes, everything was safe in his corner. In his corner, he didn't have to deal with rebuilding a kingdom. He didn't have to deal with people. People were not perfect. They were selfish and mean. Like Camilla. She had been selfish and mean. That was another thing Leo didn't have to deal with in his corner. He didn't have to deal with Camilla's funeral.

Leo tried to bury himself deeper in his corner. He clenched his fist tighter on the two objects he still held in his hand: Camilla's note and her vial of poison.

When Leo had been told Camilla had committed suicide, he had refused to believe it. And then when he saw her, laying on her bed, smiling as if she was happy being dead, something had clicked. She _was_ happy being dead.

Leo realised he should have seen it coming. Everything had just piled up in an imperfect mess. Corrin siding with Hoshido had crushed them all, but especially Camilla. Corrin had been her little baby. Having her leave her was a horrible blow. But then Elise dying, and then Xander. Everything had been to much for her. And handing over the kingdom to him! That should have been a clear sign.

But what Leo couldn't comprehend was how _selfish_ it all was.

 _What about him?_ He had wanted to yell at Camilla's dead body. How was he supposed to cope? He too had lost a brother and a sister. He too had had to deal with Corrin's betrayal. And now he had to pick up the pieces of a broken kingdom? How was he supposed to do that alone?

Leo unfolded the crumpled note. It was written in Camilla's clear handwriting. It went on about how she couldn't do it. How she couldn't bear the pain anymore. It went on about how she would be watching him and how she knew he would be a good king.

 _Alone_ , Leo though bitterly. _I'll be a good king_ alone.

Even though he and Camilla had never really been close, he had though maybe, just maybe, they might be able to lean on each other in this time of grief. But no. Camilla had wanted out. The sister who would've given her life to any one of her other siblings would not stay to support Leo.

Leo laid his head against the wall and held up the vial of poison. He had seen it there, laying on the mantle next to the note. Camilla must have put it there right after she drank it and laid down on the bed. Leo had seen it before anyone else and slipped it into his pocket. He couldn't shake the feeling that it was an unsaid message Camilla was sending him. As if she were inviting him to come join her and Elise and Xander.

 _Well why the hell not?_

It was as if he were in a haze. Without his knowing, his thumb popped off the cork of the vial and his hand began to bring it to his lips. _I'm done with this mess of imperfections_.

And then, as suddenly as he had begun bringing it to his lips, the vial was snatched from his hand and flung across the room, breaking as it landed on the hard floor.

Leo snapped out of his haze and looked at Corrin, kneeling next to him, with anger clearly on her face.

"I have just lost my oldest brother, and three sisters," she said in a dangerous voice, tears pricking at her eyes. "I will not lose you too." She buried her face in her hands and sobbed. "Leo, please! I can't. I can't. I can't."

Leo leaned out and wrapped his arms around her, not trusting himself to speak. Then carefully he leaned back in, drawing his sister into his little corner.

 **Me: let me just say I have nothing against Camilla. I love her and feel so bad for her in Birthright. But when she said in the chapter when you fight her the first time about how she was going to kill Corrin so she could hold her while she was dying, I seriously began contemplating her mental health. And when Leo says in the end how Camilla handed the kingdom to him-well, you see what I thought. Anyway, please tell me what you think in a review.**

 **Happy Writing!**


End file.
